Vidcon fun times wow so fun excitement 10/10 would vidcon again/Transcript
Jaiden: Where are we going? *'James:' We're going to VidCon. *'Jaiden:' YAAAYYYY!! *'James:' WOO!!! *'Jaiden:' We wanted to record the...the sign of "Welcome to California" because we're in California now. But we were busy watching Treasure Planet. *'James:' Yeah. We just looked up and like "Ohh there it is..." (playing Tetris on his phone) What's up? Practicing. *'Jaiden:' (laugh) Playin' Tetris in the car. Even on a phone he's still- *'James:' Still pretty boss. (both snicker) *'Jaiden:' Wiiinnddd miiillllll fooorrreeeessst!! Look at 'em go! Keep it up friends. You're doing good. (both laugh) *(literally just arrived at the hotel) *'Jaiden:' Low-key... (it's FunForLuis) Oh, hello. Just got in the hotel.... *'James:' What's up!? *'Jaiden:' This is pretty cool. And then they gave me a bag. I don't know what's in it. A bag, and it says..Tumblr, even though I don't have a Tumblr. (laugh) Ohh I got a camera?? Wait, what is THIS??? Yeeahh!! *'James:' It's totally not for me. (laugh) *'Jaiden:' Look, here's the camera. *'James:' You should film on that now. *'Jaiden:' So there's like stuff in here too. There's a Tumblr hat. Here, wear this for me. *'James:' (puts the hat on) 'Cause I have a Tumblr. *'Jaiden:' That's- Yeah. You deserve it more than I do. Alright, we just-we're gonna find people! *'James:' We're gonna do it! *'Jaiden:' James is wearing my hat. *'James:' Yes.. *'Jaiden:' Because I'm not worthy of it. We're gonna find the squad. This is gonna be awesome. *'James:' YES!! It's haaaappeniiing!!! *'Jaiden:' Oh my god! We got our passes. Fancy fancy!! I'm not supposed to be in this area because it's public but..I mean.... Whatever. *'James:' Shh, don't tell anyone. *'Jaiden:' Shhhhhhh shush shush shush shush shush!! We're trying to find Tony! We're on the phone with him! (VidCon crowd sound in the background) This is hi- We're so close but so far! (Vidcon crowd sound) *'Tony:' Guys!! *'Jaiden:' Tony!! *'Tony:' Are you guys vlogging? *'Jaiden:' Oh my god, I AM vlogging! *'Tony:' Oh my god! *'Jaiden:' Oh my god!!! Just found us! Oh my god!! What's your name?? *'Theo:' Theo. *'Jaiden:' You're the first person we ever met here! *'James:' He just got here like five minutes ago. (laugh) *'Jaiden:' This is so real. *'James:' YESSS!! *'Jaiden:' Tying his shoe. And we found DEN!!!! Yaaaaaay!!! Now we don't know what to do! Don't walk away from us. *'Tony:' I looked right in the sun and now I can't see anything. *'Jaiden:' (pizza delivery from James) Oh there it is! Perfect timing. That's for you guys. I already ate. Let's go find somewhere to sit. We couldn't find a spot to eat. So we're sitting in grass. Like peasants. (laugh) This is James' room. *'James:' Yeah, there's VidCon over there! I can see it. *'Jaiden:' You can see VidCon from here. James, explain- Oh you can see someone in the, in the thing there. *'Tony:' Oh god. *'Jaiden:' Ooh. Spooky. James, explain what just happened in the elevator. *'James:' So I- I was bleeding out of my hand. Just 'cause you know...being a weirdo. Just messing around. And then, Jacksfilms, like, just went in the elevator with us. And, like my hand was all bloody. I was like, "Hey, I really love your videos." Y'know, I was like, "I make videos too, it's whatever." I told 'em. And I was like, really worried if he would like, try to shake my hand and I'd be like "Uhhh!" Y'know. We didn't do that. *'Jaiden:' Yeah. So we like, talk to Jack. And Tony wasn't there. Sorry Tony. *'Tony:' I don't like these people, man. (James laughs) *'Jaiden:' Are these things $1500? *'James:' The world may never know. *'Jaiden:' The world may never know. Look who's here!! *'Alex:' YAAAAAYY!! *'Jaiden:' YAAAAAY!!! We're in James' room! And we got the bags. (inhale) The bags! (VidCon background music, "Rude Cam" filming performance, people rudely ruining film from "Rude Cam") Just talked to the people and now he's (Alex) gonna juggle with them. *'James:' This is crazy. I wish I was Alex. *'Jaiden:' I wish I knew how to juggle. *'Alex:' His name is Alex too. *'James:' What!? *'Jaiden:' Ooooh! Leaving the Animation Squad for the Alex Squad. (dank music during Alex's juggling performance) Go Alex!! *'James:' Ooooh! *'Jaiden:' And when I say Alex I mean both of you! *'Alex:' Is Tony here? *'Jaiden:' We don't know where Tony went. He's gone forever! *'James:' What?? WHAT??? *'Jaiden:' (laugh, crowd cheering and clapping during James and Alex's performance) Explain your emotions. *'James:' Auh HAHH!! It was very weird view. Haha! *'Jaiden:' Confess your love for your favorite YouTube star. *'James:' CaptainSparklez. I love you Captain. *'Jaiden:' We're all taking a break. Because we're really tired. We actually just saw a follower. *'Den:' You should like, have it, the one followers that are actually there. *'Jaiden:' That'd be kinda weird. I feel like that's very awkward. "Oh, hi. Nice to meet you." Shoves camera in face. I'm gonna film you. And then I'm gonna film....Mark and Jack. Well, we're getting food. We're getting food. *'James:' To the cool kid lunch table. *'Jaiden:' Yeah, we're in the back stage because we were able to get in. No one's allowed back here but.....uhhhhhhh people! So only some people. *'James:' Kinda wanna like, go to Jacksfilms. *'Jaiden:' You're not bleeding this time. *'James:' I'm not bleeding this time. *'Jaiden:' Oh my GOD!! Look at this FREAKIN' LINE!!!!! What're we DOING?! This is craaaazy! Oh my god, I don't know what I'm doing here!! Oh my god! Who's that dashing Asian?? Oh my god!! Oh my god! *'James:' Oh my god! *'Jaiden:' Oh my god! DOM!!! What do you have to say? *'Dom:' That's me. Hi, it's me, I'm Jaiden. *'Alex:' Face reveal! Face reveal!! *'Jaiden:' Jaiden face reveal!! Oohh SHOOT! We're taking a break from VidCon. *'Alex:' We got out. *'Jaiden:' That was crazy. We signed for like 2 hours, almost. *'Alex:' Yeah. *'Jaiden:' (slips on ice) AAAAH!!!! Oh, it's slippery! This is ALL ICE!!! ("Ride" by Twenty One Pilots in the background) AAAAH!!! There ya go! Yaaaay!! WHO LET US IN HERE?!? ("Rude Cam" films VitalyzdTV doing the nice thing of holding the door for someone but "lol nope") We're playing a bean game. But no one knows how to play except Alex. *'James:' Yeah. *'Jaiden:' He's trying to explain but no one understands. Tony's bean boozled. Bean boozled. Double bean boozled. (laugh) Yeah. Tony's got the Fizzy Drink Bean, and the, and the Blue Bean that he traded. And it was a- it was a bad trade. *'Tony:' But I'm pretty proud of my DECK. *'Jaiden:' You're proud of your what?! *'Tony:' I'm proud of my deck. *'Jaiden:' Yeah. We're still playing and I kinda get it now. But look at all my Wax Beans. I'm the Wax Bean master. *'James:' Okay, my turn. BOOM. *'Jaiden:' We're- We just walked into the Meet & Greets because we have good passes. James is on the hunt. For CaptainSparklez. We're gonna- He's having a meet and greet, sign thing right now. *'James:' I don't know who, I don't know which number he's on. *'Jaiden:' We don't know where he is. We just walked in and people let us. (to fans) Oh hi! Oh. Hello! Uh, we're gonna find CaptainSparklez. *'James:' One of these days. We probably might even walked past 'em. *'Jaiden:' Yeah, we actually haven't been paying attention. We'll find 'em. The hunt is on. There he is. *(begin "There he is" clip from Cool Cat Saves the Kids) *'Vivica Fox:' And where is Cool Cat?! *'Erik Estrada:' There he is! *(end clip) *'Jaiden:' He's right there. *'James:' He's right there. *'Jaiden:' Oh, we also stole some sharpies. We- we didn't mean to. We didn't know it was his. So we're waiting. *'James:' Yeah. Still waiting. *'Jaiden:' Still waiting for CaptainSparklez. While we waited, we built this. This nice tower. *'James:' Hope Jordan likes it. *'Jaiden:' Yeah, we hope he likes it. *'James:' I hope he comes out soon too. *'Jaiden:' Yeah, we've been waiting for a while. James is being nice. We literally have the passes to go up and cut everyone in line but we have morals. *'James:' But like- it'll also be awkward to everyone in the back of the line too. (looks over in disappointment, he and Jordan hug each other) *'Jordan:' Nice uh, nice makeshift- I know. I saw that in the video. And there was a delay. Delay getting his shirt. You. He works for my- *'Dude:' It wasn't me. This one- We don't even have this one! This is like- *'Jaiden:' Oh, it finally happened, the moment. So, we're like, backstage right now. With the furthest- the panel. And I'm really nervous. But these guys aren't. And then- Uh, we're talking about how some places believe in not giving out ranch dressing. *'Dude:' They just don't know, they believe in the sauce. *'Jaiden:' Yeah. It's strange. This is like- This is the conversation we use to prepare for this. (nervous laugh) Oh my god, I'm nervous. There he gooooes!! Some say he's still going today. The whole squad is here. Oh my god, this is so awesome! Okay. We got some crazy stunts happening. Oh god. *'Tony:' OH NO!! *'Jaiden:' OH MY GOD!!! (laugh, replay "OH MY GOD" in slow motion) *'Tony:' Like- Drove into the car, I almost died. *'Jaiden:' I asked him if he was gonna jump over this and then he said yes. Oh my god! (successful jump) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!! Yeah, Dom!! *'Alex:' I will now jump over the arrow. *'Jaiden:' OOOOOH!! Oohh.. The champion remains. Sack the M&Ms. Ow, fail. *'Alex:' I wanna kick it! *'Jaiden:' AAAAAH!!!! *'Alex:' TWICE!! *'Jaiden:' Oh shoot! Look what's happening here. *'James:' This guy with 2 million subs. *'Jaiden:' What do you have to say? *'Alex:' Student becomes the teacher. *'Jaiden:' Oh my gosh. The lowest point of Dom's life. Is it good? Rate the shoe tie 10/10? *'Alex:' It's great, that is the best shoe tie I've ever felt. I actually want 'em to redo the other one. *'Jaiden:' (laugh) Look who we just ran into! Oh my gosh. It's so good to finally- I never even met them before. And like- *'Red:' I know. *'Jaiden:' Oh my gosh. It's like- oh my gosh. Oh, it's so awesome. Almost 2 years working with you guys, we finally got to meet at VidCon. *'Red:' I know. *'Tiffany:' Yaaaaay! *'Jaiden:' Yay!!! We're about to go to Disney. *'James:' Wooooooo! *'Jaiden:' Yaaaay!! We're eating food. Oh, I thought you were gonna give me a- Yeah. James is on his...what? Fourth....orange juice? *'James:' I paid 6 dollars for this OJ. *'Jaiden:' Getting his money's worth out of orange juice. *'Alex:' You got promise, kid. *'James:' (laugh) Okay, so I..I bought- I paid for orange juice. It was 6 dollars. I was like shocked. And I like, drank five glasses of orange juice and they didn't charge me for it. (Jaiden laughs) *'Alex:' It's true. I know it's hard to believe but it is 100% true. *'Jaiden:' Wow. You just chugged five glasses of orange juice for nothing. *'James:' It was for nothing, Tony. It was for NOTHING! *'Jaiden:' You're all so far apart. I can't get you in the shot. We just got to Disney. *'Alex:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *'Jaiden:' I guess we could take a picture. Okay. People will screenshot that. We just got to Disney. And now we're gonna have fun. This is our last day together, squad. *'Alex:' This is my fun face. *'Jaiden:' How BEAUTIFUL it is! Oh, we're in. We're in the most magical Disney..p-place on the earth of Disney mmmagic. *'Alex:' Oh my god! You guys! *'Jaiden:' What? *'Alex:' My friend.... My friend's over here, look. *'Jaiden:' Oh I- I tripped on the railroad track. *'Alex:' Mickey... Mickey's alright. But Minnie is an excellent cook. *'Jaiden:' Minnie's a babe! *'Alex:' Yeah.... She's a total hottie. *'Jaiden:' Ship!! Alex and Minnie.. Mmmmalex! *'Alex:' She has some nice ears. *'Jaiden:' (laugh) Look how cute! Awww, yes! Okay, we can go. That's all I wanted. If you just walk out with that....then I don't think they'll stop you. They'll be like, "Wow look at that!!" Oh my god! AAAAH!!! Oh, I caught it, here you go! *'Alex:' I don't work here. *'Jaiden:' (laugh) That didn't happen. Cut that part out, Jaiden. We're here! *'Alex:' Disney!!! *'Jaiden:' Look at the horse!! No, I'm zooming in on the horse, hold on! *'Tony:' Film me getting on the horse! *'Jaiden:' Film you g.. Filming you getting on the horse. Filming you stealing a horse in Disneyland! SO MUCH FUN!! OH!!! SO MUCH FUN!!! OH MY GOD! (inhale) OH MY GOD!! ALEX IS FILMING! OH MY GOD!!!!! Behind the scenes!!! OH MY GOD!!!! DISNEY!!!!!! *'Alex:' Behind the scenes of the behind of the scenes! *'Jaiden:' Oh shoot! Bwwwwaaaaaaahhhhh..... *'Alex:' Vlogception! *'Jaiden:' Bwwwwaaaaaaahhhhh..... *'Alex:' We just found secrets about Jaiden. *'Jaiden:' Yeah, this is- we're going to get on, uh, "It's a Small World", and the only reason we're going is because when I was little..I cried on the entire thing because I was scared of the dolls. So we're just going to see if I cry again. *'Alex:' Well, we got a bet here! *'James:' Yea! *'Jaiden:' Oh yeah! *'Alex:' He thinks she's gonna cry, I- *'Jaiden:' PUT IN THE COMMENTS!! #isjaidengonnacryonuhhidontknowthatsalonghashtag *'Tony:' Me and James are gonna cry together. *'Jaiden:' OH MY GOD! IT'S HAPPENING!! *'Tony:' Is Jaiden gonna cry? *'Jaiden:' Uuhh..my fear is building up. OH NNOOOO!! *'Tony:' MEMORIES ARE COMING BACK TO ME! *'Jaiden:' THE FLASHBACKS ARE HAPPENING ALREADY!! We just got off the ride. *'Alex:' They have Frozen stuff! *'Jaiden:' I only cried a little bit. *'Alex:' She didn't cry, I told you guys, I believed in her. *'Jaiden:' And whoever thought I would cry..... You all owe me 5 dollars! HAAH!! (beautiful merry-go-round music) YAAAAAAAAAY!!! So we're at the cheesecake factory. Alex left... It's just three amigos. Cookie dough. *'Tony:' Cookie dough. *'Jaiden:' Cheesecake. *'Tony:' Get it? *'Jaiden:' Yeah. *'Tony:' There's a party for this. First bite- *'Jaiden:' We have not been in a cheesecake factory before. *'Tony:' Oh yeah, neither of us. *'Jaiden:' And this is our first experience of heaven. *'Tony:' So umm yeah... (takes a bite of cheesecake) *'James:' Do u like it? *'Tony:' 25!! *'Jaiden:' OHHHHHHHH!!!!! OHHH!! Kinda blurry. *'Tony:' It tastes like cookie dough, though. *'Jaiden:' Yeah. (James takes a bite of cheesecake) Doing good? *'James:' Tastes like, like cookie dough with like chocolate chips in it, and... *'Jaiden:' That's kinda what it is, but it's still good, right? *'James:' Yes! It is good. *'Jaiden:' YAY! *'James:' Who doesn't like cookie dough? Outro *'Jaiden:' Uhhh.... So I'm editing the vlog for the Vidcon trip, uh, right now. You can see that like I have it all. Yeah. Um, I didn't script this. I- (cough) That's a bad habit I'm starting to have, not scripting anything until it turns, y'know, crappy. I forgot- I realized I forgot to record a proper outro. It kinda just ends on the cheesecake, and that- that's not really a satisfying ending. So I just wanna say goodbye, this is the end of the.... video. And I wanna say "thank you" to really, to everyone. You like, this trip was mind-blowing. I had- going in, I wasn't really- I didn't know what to expect. But whatever I was expecting, it really surpassed anything I could've ever dreamt of. And I'm- (sigh) I'm really thankful for you guys. I'm forever indebted to you. Like you guys were like, "Oh thank you for making videos and you make me smile so much and you're such an inspiration!" But I mean, you guys were really the ones that are helping me, so thank you so much, I'm- This trip was- has surpassed anything I could've ever dreamt of. I mean, this was.......incredible. I never thought I would ever get to this point in anything in my entire life. You guys make me feel the happiest I've ever been, so.... Thank you for watching. I really- I honestly love all of you and... Yeah, see you next VidCon, I guess. Woohoo! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee.......... Category:Transcripts